Loop
by Squishysoo
Summary: "Hari ini sepi pengunjung. Mau menemaniku, Jongin-ssi?" Pelayan itu duduk di seberangnya tanpa basa-basi. "Dengan dua syarat. Kau harus memanggilku Jongin." Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Jongin menyeringai. "Kedua, jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku akan menyakitimu." Kali ini, Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. Kaisoo. Standard disclaimer applied.


Kyungsoo pertama kali bertemu dengan pria itu di sebuah persimpangan jalan.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk memasang kerutan di wajah, apalagi membengkokkan bibir ke bawah—tapi di sinilah Kyungsoo, setengah berlari di tengah kerumunan. Membayangkan omelan Luhan, manajernya, saat tahu dirinya terlambat. Lagi.

Dia hidup layaknya pria dalam waktu pinjaman. Salahkanlah tubuhnya yang melawan diajak berpisah dengan selimut hangat pagi ini. Salahkan kemacetan Seoul yang tidak tahu diri. Salahkan nasibnya.

Kyungsoo mengumpat saat lampu merah berganti hijau, berbarengan dengan penyebrang jalan yang berhenti di trotoar. Diliriknya jam tangan di lengan. Sial.

Saat itulah Kyungsoo melihatnya.

Terpisah jalanan besar penuh taksi dan bus, seorang pemuda berkaus hitam berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Penampilannya kelewat mencolok di tengah lautan pria berjas dan wanita penuh riasan. Kaus dan celana ketat tidak cocok berdiri di samping rok mini. Rambut pirang dan wajah menarik seharusnya terpampang di papan iklan pakaian.

Hijau berganti merah. Ratusan penyebrang tumpah ruah ke jalan. Kyungsoo kehilangan jejak. Terlalu banyak orang yang menghalangi pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Dia memilih kembali tergesa-gesa mengejar waktu.

Ekor matanya sempat menangkap sosok hitam, dengan rambut pirang dan wajah rupawan. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, sosok itu sudah lenyap.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo hampir menumpahkan secangkir kopi saat bertemu lagi dengannya. Jam makan siang biasa Kyungsoo habiskan di sebuah kedai kopi samping kantornya. Dia memilih kopi dan sepotong kue manis daripada makanan berat di siang hari. Pelayan kedai ini sudah biasa melihatnya duduk di dekat jendela tiap siang.

Sehun, pelayan yang biasa membawakan pesanannya, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kini Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan pria berambut pirang yang ditemuinya pagi tadi.

"Aku melihatmu pagi tadi," katanya setelah meletakkan pesanan Kyungsoo di atas meja. Kyungsoo melirik papan nama di dadanya. Jongin, Kim. "Kau ada di seberang jalan."

"Pelayan baru?" Kyungsoo mencoba tenang dengan menyeruput kopinya. Rasa panas di lidah justru mengejutkannya. "Mana Sehun?"

"Entah. Bolos, kata manajer," jawabnya. "Kau sering ke sini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Sebuah jam tua berdetik di dekatnya. Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum kebebasannya dirampas.

"Hari ini sepi pengunjung. Mau menemaniku, Jongin-ssi?"

Pelayan itu duduk di seberangnya tanpa basa-basi. "Dengan dua syarat. Kau harus memanggilku Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Jongin menyeringai.

"Kedua, jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku akan menyakitimu."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo tertawa lepas.

Minseok, bartender yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, ikut tertawa. "Mengapa kau senang sekali berkata seperti itu? Saat berkenalan dengan Sehun, kau mengatakan hal yang sama."

Jongin hanya menggedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum jenaka.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin selalu menemaninya tiap dia berkunjung. Waktu istirahat Kyungsoo diisi ocehan Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak lucu. Cerita murahan yang didapat dari internet. Kyungsoo selalu tertawa. Senyum Jongin menular ke wajahnya. Dia lebih fokus melihat gerakan bibir Jongin. Ujung mata Jongin. Semuanya tentang Jongin.

Entah sejak kapan hal ini bermula. Kyungsoo berharap waktu istirahatnya lebih panjang. Pesan singkat dari Jongin menemaninya tiap pagi, siang, malam. Hari libur dihabiskannya berjalan-jalan di taman, berdiri sedikit lebih dekat dengan pelayan kedai yang menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan mengambil hatinya.

Jongin terlalu baik. Terlalu atraktif. Terlalu sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak hal yang dilaluinya bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa setiap Senin sampai Jumat mendengar lelucon Jongin. Tersenyum malu saat kencan di hari Sabtu. Pura-pura marah saat mendengar rayuan picisan pada hari Minggu.

Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki kedai favoritnya. Kosong. Aneh. Suasana hangat dan nyaman yang biasa menyambutnya tergantikan hawa asing. Dingin.

Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit pada pintu masuk. Kedai itu ternyata tutup. Tidak biasanya.

Meski agak ragu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasuki kedai. Toh dia kenal baik semua pegawai dari manajer hingga pelayan. Ruang karyawan sudah pernah dimasukinya bersama Jongin dan Minseok, bartender di sana.

Dari semua asumsinya tentang kedai itu, tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa isi ruangan itu adalah karyawan-karyawan yang menangis. Pegawai wanita saling berpelukan. Nafas yang tercekat. Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin di pojok ruangan dengan wajah murung.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tangan di pundak Jongin, selembut mungkin bertanya alasan peristiwa ini. Jongin terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Minseok, yang berada di tepat di samping Jongin, berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya. "Sehun," kata bartender itu dengan suara bergetar. "Dia sudah pergi. Ada pencuri di apartemennya. Dia tidak bisa diselamatkan. Enam belas sayatan—Kyungsoo, siapapun yang melakukannya, dia tega sekali."

Jongin belum beranjak dari posisinya. Mungkin dia juga merasa berduka. Hari ini, Kyungsoo melewati satu momen baru dengan Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo merangkul Jongin dari samping, sebisa mungkin memberi kata-kata penghiburan, dia merasa selangkah lebih dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyukaimu, Jongin," kata Kyungsoo di kencan kesekian mereka.

Jongin tertawa, mengusap kepalanya sayang, dan menggenggam tangannya selama perjalanan pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kelepasan memanggil Jongin "Jonginnie". Jongin kelihatan tidak suka.

"Sudah pernah kubilang, kan? Panggil aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kecewa. Hanya sedikit, karena setelah itu Jongin meminta maaf dan mencium pipinya singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Kyungsoo di bulan keempat mereka berkencan.

Jongin tersenyum. Malam itu, dia menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah pernah kubilang, kan? Jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan mengalami ini. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Amis darah dapat dia rasakan dalam mulutnya. Terkapar di lantai dingin, dengan Jongin yang menatapnya sinis.

"Panggil aku Jongin. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku memaafkanmu untuk yang pertama."

Kyungsoo mencoba berteriak saat benda tajam menggores pahanya. Tangan Jongin, berbalut lateks, menghalanginya untuk itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan menyakitimu."

 **.**

 **.**

Pemakaman Kyungsoo berlangsung singkat. Apartemennya masih disegel polisi hingga saat ini. Kasus perampokkan disertai kematian pemilik aset menghiasi surat kabar.

Luhan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Kyungsoo, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, adalah temannya yang berharga. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tujuh belas tusukan—tega sekali.

Makam itu sudah sepi. Para pelayat satu persatu mulai pergi. Luhan menyadari sesosok pria berambut pirang yang belum beranjak dari depan batu nisan. Baju dan celana hitam. Wajah rupawan.

Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Kau siapa? Sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo?"

Orang itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak juga. Dia hanya pelanggan tetap di kedai tempatku bekerja," katanya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ah… kedai tempat Kyungsoo makan siang? Bolehkah aku menemuimu di sana sesekali? Kau tahu, untuk mengenang Kyungsoo."

"Tentu," mereka berdua meninggalkan daerah pemakaman. "Dengan dua syarat. Kau harus memanggilku Jongin."

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Jongin menyeringai.

"Kedua, jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku akan menyakitimu."

Kali ini, Luhan tertawa lepas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(not) End**

 **A/N:**

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic yang rada dark…

Kalau temen-temen pernah baca fic-fic saya, setidaknya ada satu kesamaan di sana: semuanya romance-comedy. Tiap fic saya pasti santai dengan sisipan humor here and there. Kali ini? I wanna try something entirely new.

Hm… does this style suit me? Saya tiba-tiba kepikiran buat plot twist kayak gini.

Meskipun tulisannya (not) End, fic ini udah end kok. Yang gak berakhir adalah lingkaran peristiwa identik di sekitar Kai. Sehun, Kyungsoo, Luhan… dan masih berlanjut lagi. 16, 17, dan seterusnya.

Makasih udah mampir :D /lovelove

So… review?

 **Tangsel. 7162015. Squishysoo.**


End file.
